The Ascension of a New Moon
by WillYouLoveMeForAlways
Summary: In this story, Sailor warriors dont last forever, and nothing is ever peaceful.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon 

A/N: I wrote this fic a few years ago. I didn't really like the way it was tho, so I changed it and im putting it up again. Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know wut u think of it. And if u have any ideas on how I should proceed with it, those are welcome too. Thanks!

"Come on, you have to work harder!", yelled Jess, a former Sailor Jupiter. "Yes ma'am!" chorused the potentials as they were practicing their fighting techniques, straining because they were practicing in the rain and were trying not to slip in the puddles.

All these girls were training to become the new Sailor Warriors, in the New Moon Mountains. The potentials were being taught by former Sailor Warriors who had already made their marques. Marques are symbols on the Warriors backs that show their progress. Sailor Warriors are only Warriors until they complete their marques, then they are free to live out their lives. The girls are chosen at the age of 8, when they have a good grasp of discipline. The potentials begin training in fighting, decorum, languages, history of the Sailor Warriors, and about the different creatures and people they will be battling. All 25 potentials were competing to become the next 5 Sailor Warriors. The ones who are not deemed strong enough are killed. They are given poisoned drink and food, then get put in their beds to die while they are sleeping. Then they get sent back to their families, so they can be buried properly. When the chosen ones begin their time as the Sailor Warriors, their marque begins to form. After every battle, the marques get higher. When the marques are complete, their time as the Sailor Warriors ends. Then the next generation of chosen ones becomes the Sailor Warriors.

Now, the potentials were practicing extra hard because they had only one week of training left and then the new Warriors would be chosen. All girls knew what would befall them if they were not chosen, so they all worked harder than ever.

"Who do you think will become the Sailor Warriors?" "I don't know. Maybe Sarah, she's good at fighting. Maybe Kim will. You?" "I think Lita might make it, and Amy, she's super smart. Do you think you'll make it?" "I hope so." "Me too. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

The Day of the Chosen Ones

"Okay, as you all know, today the new Sailor Warriors will be chosen. Before we begin I would like to say something. Most of you were not chosen not because you would have made bad Sailor Warriors, but because there are girls who will better Sailor Warriors. Now, those of you who are not chosen will go to the dining room immediately after the ceremony. Now, the girls that are chosen will follow Nicole. Since I've said all I had to say, we will begin the ceremony." Kayla, a former Sailor Moon, was saying this. She is now the head teacher.

"First we will announce the new Sailor Mercury. She was chosen because she had the best marks in the history of the Sailor Warriors. She also scored perfectly in all her exams. Amy, please step up and receive your transformation pen." The girl that stepped forward was very pretty. She had short blue hair and skin like porcelain. When she walked up to her teacher she was a little shy, though she walked with confidence.

"Next is Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter was chosen because she is the best in physical combat and can think fast under pressure. Congratulations Lita." Lita is a tall girl with brown hair always in a ponytail. Unlike Amy, Lita walked to the front of the room smiling at everyone and looking at everyone in the eyes.

"Now we have Sailor Venus, who was chosen for her excellent decorum and leadership skills. She is the one who will be in charge of making up battle plans. Mina, please come forward." Mina was a pretty blonde who always wore her hair loose down her back. She was very friendly and got along with everyone.

"Now we have Sailor Mars. This girl was chosen for her excellence in learning about all the different people and creatures the Sailor Warriors will be and have been fighting. Also, she is very spiritual and can see things that others cant. Rei, you have been chosen to Become Sailor Mars." The girl who came forward was beautiful. She had long, raven black hair that was always swinging down her back, violet eyes that lit up we she was annoyed, and an outgoing personality. Rei, like Lita, was also tall, although not as tall as Lita.

"And last but not least, we have Sailor Moon. She was chosen because she is the best language student we have. She has mastered every language that has ever been taught here. She is also strong in physical combat. Serenity, please step forward and claim your destiny." Serenity was the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. She was tall, with long, gold colored hair. She was also friendly and made friend's wherever she went. She knew what she considered right and wrong and never strayed from her morals.

"Now that every one has been chosen, I want all of you to go where you have to go. The ceremony is over"

Every one got up and left. Most of them were crying because they knew they were about to die. Some of them though, were crying out of anger. They believed they were the best at one thing or the other and were very resentful of the girls that became the new Sailor warriors. The new Sailor Warriors followed Nicole out of the room. They all looked back once, and everyone could see the tears in their eyes. They were crying because they knew that within a couple of hours, all their friends would be dead. When the girls who didn't make the cut entered the banquet room they were all surprised to find their families waiting for them. They hadn't seen them in all the years they had been training on the mountain. The reunions were bittersweet because they were all aware that the girls were going that night and many of them regretted sending their daughters away, but they knew that the reason that they lived on that mountain and not in the city was so that the girls could be chosen without everyone finding out about the Sailor Warriors. There was much crying that night. But in the end the families left and the girls went into the dining room and ate their poisoned food with tears in their eyes and sobs in their throats.

The new Sailor Warriors followed Nicole in single file to a suite of rooms they had never seen before. It was beautiful. It had a common living room, huge and painted a pale yellow. Everything was white. The furniture, curtains, everything. The suite also had five bedrooms, each with it's own bathroom. All the rooms were different colors.

"Okay. You all go choose your rooms right now. As soon as you've chosen, come back here so that I can talk to you." The girls walked off and had their rooms picked in 5 minutes. For Lita it was green, Amy was blue, Mina had orange, Rei had red, and Serenity chose white. They put their small bags on their beds. They didn't have much, only a few outfits each.

"Now that everyone has chosen a room, I want to talk to you. You have been chosen, but you are not Sailor Warriors yet. The current Warriors have not yet completed their marques. Now, it's kind of unusual but you will be going with the current Sailor Warriors on their last battle. After that their marques will be complete. Then you will be on your own. Any questions"

Lita raised her hand. "Will we be fighting along side them, or will we just be observing?"

"That depends on the Sailor Warriors. If they want you to, you will fight. If not, you will just observe"

They were all tired from the worrying and nerves of the day so they ate and went to bed soon after Nicole left.

THAT NIGHT IN THEIR BEDS

Amy ' I'm so glad I made it. I thought I wasn't going to'  
Rei ' This is so cool'  
Serenity ' Thank God I made it. I didn't want to die so young'  
Lita ' I wonder when our first battle will be'  
Mina ' I'm so happy.'

It was 3:00 in the morning when Rei heard someone banging on the door of their suite. It was Jess.

"The Sailor Warriors are in their final battle and are calling for you. Bring your Transforming Pens, they want you to fight"

The girls got dressed and ready in record time. They practically flew around their suite, occasionally bumping into each other and apologizing hurriedly. When they were ready, they left their school. As soon as they got off the mountain they stared around in awe. The girls had not been off the mountain in seven year. They ran all the way to where the battle was taking place. When they got there they could see the Sailor Warriors fighting a man who looked almost dead, with pale green skin, yellow eyes, and hair a wierd purplish color. Just as they got there the man attacked the current Sailor Venus and sent her flying into a wall. The girls quickly transformed. Their uniforms were far more beautiful than the ones the current Sailor Warriors were wearing(an I'm not going to tell you how they look, you should know.

"Hurry up and get in here, we need your help!" yelled the current Sailor Moon.

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted, their training and education too deeply ingrained to be forgotten, even in the heat of battle. As soon as she was transformed, Amy attacked the man.

" Mercury Bubbles Blast"

The man screamed with pain when the attack hit him. He attacked Rei in retribution. She went flying and landed on her shoulder. Then Mina attacked him.

"Venus Love Chain Surround"

With that the man exploded. Both sets of Sailor Warriors let out huge sighs of relief. After everyone had caught their breath, they all started talking at once.

"Wow that was..." "Glad that's over." "My shoulder hurts." "Cool." "Girls, be quiet for a minute." Everyone closed their mouths and turned to Nicole, all wondering when she had gotten there. Jess was gone.

"You know that this was the Sailor warriors last battle. Their marques are now complete. They are no longer Sailor Warriors. You have now become the Sailor Warriors. Next time you will be fighting by yourselves. You will have no help. You have been staying at the school on the mountain. Now that you are the Sailor Warriors you will have to move out. You need to find somewhere to live in Tokyo because that is where most of the attacks occur"

The girls nodded and began to walk back to the school. They went back to sleep. In the morning they would all go out together to look for somewhere to live. The next day the girls all woke up late. They were tired from the event of the previous night. As soon as they were all awake they started to get ready. As they were getting showered and dressed, the girls were all thinking about the kind of place they wanted to live in. They knew they had to get a house because an apartment would be too small.

"O.k. everybody, lets go!" Everyone could tell Mina was excited to get going.

"Calm down Mina, we have all day." This came from Rei.

Since they were in shape and knew they could do it, the girls decided to walk all the way down the mountain and into town. When they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. They had never seen anything like it, as they had been born in villages on the mountain and had never been off the mountain in their entire lives. They spent all day looking at potential homes, eating food they bought from vendors in the street, and just having fun discovering many things they had never heard or before. Just as they were about to go back to the school on the mountain, Amy saw the former Sailor Warriors.

"Hey you guys, look! Lets go say hi!" The girls walked over and said hi.

"Oh hi, what are you guys doing in town"

"We're looking for someplace to live," answered Serenity.

"Really? Wow, what a coincidence! We were jut discussing what we were going to do with the house we bought. Since we are no longer the Sailor Warriors, we are all going to move. We want to start families, lead normal lives for a change. We thought we'd offer you guys our house. It's really nice. It has six bedrooms. And best of all, we're offering it free. What do you think?" This was said by Naomi, the former Sailor Mercury.

"Um... can we get back to you on that tomorrow?" asked Serenity.

"O.k. bye. See you guys tomorrow"

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

"What do you guys think about this?" asked Serenity.  
"Well, I think it's great." Answered Mina.  
"Yeah, but we cant just take their house and not pay them!" argued Rei.  
"I agree with Rei." Said Amy.  
"And I think your both right." This from Lita.  
"So how about we do this. We take the house but we pay them. We'll pay them"  
"$20,000." Rei suggested.  
"Perfect. Since we all got bank accounts when we came to the school we can pay for it. We'll tell them tomorrow. Does anyone else wonder what the house looks like?" As soon as Lita said this, they all began talking at once. Since they were all having fun talking to each other, none of them noticed someone looking in through the window. When they were all tired, they went to bed. The only one who didn't go to bed was Serenity. She stayed up thinking in the living room until 1:00am.

The next morning the girls met the former Sailor Warriors in Tokyo for breakfast. After they had all finished eating, they discussed the house.  
"So," asked Tiffany, the former Sailor Moon (a/n: how do you like it Tiff?), "have you decided if you will accept the house"

"Yes we have. We would like to accept the house, but only if you'll accept $20,000 in return. Also, we were wondering if you guys will include the furniture or if we will have to buy our own," answered Serenity.

"Oh no, we will give you the furniture and anything else you want. Whatever you don't want you can give away or sell. Whatever you want. And yes, we will accept the money. We appreciate it, although we don't need it. You guys do know that after every battle you will each receive $50,000 right"

"We do?" they all chorused.

"Yup. So far you each have $15,000 for helping us with our last battle"

"Wow." The girls talked for a while more, then the formers had to go.

"We're finally going to get to see our families. We arent allowed to see our families the whole time we are Sailor warriors. It was hard on us, but there have been a lot of attacks lately, so we made our marques faster. A few generations ago there was some peace from attacks, so the Sailor Warriors of that time took a longer time making their marques and had to wait a very long time to see their families."

"Wow, I hope that doesn't happen to us," said Serenity. "I miss my family a lot and I don't know if I could wait so long to see my family."

"Don't worry," answered Tiffany. "You get used to it after a while"

NEXT DAY

The next day the new Sailor Warriors went and moved in to their new home. They loved it. Who wouldn't? The house had seven bathrooms! They finished unpacking quickly, eager to explore the huge house. They spent the entire day trading furniture in the rooms and painting the bedrooms, personalizing them. That night, they all fell into bed exhausted. A short while after she fell asleep, Rei was awakened by a light. The light was coming from her transforming pen. Apparently, there was another attack on Tokyo. She woke everyone up and they left as soon as they were ready. When the Sailor Warriors arrived, a creature was about to bite a man and kill him. The Warriors could tell the man had already been bitten and scratched because there was blood all over him, mostly on his legs. This monster was especially ugly with long, dark blue and gray fur, and black eyes. As soon as the Sailor Warriors got there, it turned it's attention to them and left the man bleeding on the ground. It jumped and landed right in front of Lita, almost on top of her. Quickly, it stretched out and knocked her aside, scratching her arm in the process. Rei attacked.

"Mars Fire, Ignite!" The monster deflected the attack easily.

"Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" This time, the attack hurt the monster and it started to bleed. The Warriors kept attacking, and the monster kept retaliating. Eventually they got it weak enough to kill it.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Moon. The monster split in two and disappeared. They heaved a collective sigh of relief. They all felt a tingling feeling on their back, but they all thought it was because of the fight, because they were tired, so they didn't say anything to each other. The girls took the injured man to the hospital in Tokyo and went home.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

The girls were cleaning themselves up after the battle. Lita's arm, which had been scratched all the way around, looked like it might need stitches. She took off her shirt and asked Amy to take a look at it. As Amy was inspecting the scratch, she noticed something on Lita's back.  
"Lita, you have something on your back"  
"Can you get it off for me"  
"I'm trying"  
"Well"  
"It's not coming off"  
"Well, after the battle I did feel my back tingling"  
"Really? Me too!" After they asked everyone, they realized that they had all felt a tingling on their backs after the battle. And upon further inspection, they saw that all the girls had something green on their backs. That's when they realized. Their marques had started to form.

"Why does it have to be green?" complained Rei. "It looks like there's mold on our backs."

"I kinda like it," said Lita.

"You would"

Serenityand Lita were still in bed the next day when the head of the school came by. She ate breakfast with them all and made small talk before finally getting down to the reason for her visit.

"Very soon we will go out to choose the new potential Sailor Warriors. You are all invited to attend. Also, this year each of you will have the option of teaching a course in the school. A few of the teachers have decided to retire and their positions are open. There are six in total. Decide amongst yourselves who will take each post. Of course, this is voluntary, you don't have to do this. So, what do you think?" the girls all looked at each other, then Serenity spoke.

"We'll discuss and get back to you. When are we going to choose the new Potential Warriors"

"On Saturday. They will initiated on Sunday night. You must attend the ceremony"

"We'll be there"

"Good. I must take my leave of you now, but I will see you all on Saturday. Don't forget to get back to me on the subject of the positions available." They talked idly for a few more minutes, then the woman left.

"Do you guys think we should take the jobs?" Amy asked.

" Well, depends on the subjects available to teach. What are they?" answered Mina. Serenity picked up a paper the woman had left behind and read the list aloud.

"There's History of the Sailor Warriors, Scientific Studies, Religion, Mythology, Literature, and Cooking. Cooking! Who would want to do that?" Lita sheepishly raised her hand. Everyone laughed and they had a good time deciding who would teach each subject. Lita was to teach cooking, Rei Religion, History of the Sailor Warriors by Serenity, Mythology by Mina, and Scientific Studies by Amy.

SATURDAY

Everyone involved in choosing the new Potential Sailor Warriors met at the school in the mountains at 6:00am. They went around to six villages in total, choosing among the girls who offered themselves unto the service of the planets. 25 girls, all eight years old. From the first village, only three were chosen. The first was a beautiful child with long black curls cascading down her back. Ivory skin, and eyes the color of the Great Sea, blue-green. She stood tall and poised. The second girl was tanned, and her sun-bleached hair and firm limbs gave away the fact that she was constantly outside in the sun and always in motion. She too was tall, but not as thin as the first girl and her eyes were brown. The last girl chosen from the first village, short in comparison to the first two, but not by much, had red waves spilling over her shoulders, freckles that stood out against her pale skin, and the deepest green eyes ever seen. She looked frightened but determined, knowing that if she failed she would die. The girls chosen from each village traveled to all the villages, being guarded by those who chose them. All in all, five girls were chosen from the second village, eight from the third, none from the fourth, four from the fifth and five from the sixth and last. When all the girls had been chosen, they were taken to the mountain school. They were sent to the baths and were given robes, beautiful silk robes, to wear to the Induction Ceremony. The girls walked to the reception room and were given their room assignments. They departed to their rooms, eagerly awaiting tomorrow. They could not wait for the Induction Ceremony, when they would officially be Potential Warriors.

NEXT DAY (Sunday)

The little girls were anxious all day, but they were busy settling into their rooms, their things having been sent to them by their parents early that morning. They didn't have much though. Only a few clothes, and some parents thought to send their daughters favorite toy or doll. When some of them were done, they walked around the school and its grounds, exploring every room they found. Others stayed in their rooms, getting to know their roommates. When it came time for the ceremony, they were all nervous. They had been waiting all day for this. After the girls finished dressing in their beautiful robes they were escorted to the Grand Reception Room. As the girls walked into the room, they all gasped in surprise and awe.

The girls all gasped because the whole room was decorated so beautifully. It was done up entirely in white, gold, and cream colored decorations. There were white and cream candles on every wall and table. There were vases of white roses on each table, and the tables were covered by gold tablecloths. On the floor was cream carpet leading up to the front of the room. And at the front of the room stood the Sailor Warriors in matching robes of white, gold, and cream. As the girls walked in, they noticed that there was a place marked for each of them. They sat down and noticed that they were sitting with the girls from their villages. There were ten tables in total. Five tables were for the teachers.

"Wow, Stacie. Look at all this. I love this place already"

"I know. Isn't it great? You know, my great grandmother used to be one of the Sailor Warriors. She was Sailor Jupiter. Grandma was super smart"

"Really? Cool. When I become a Sailor Warrior, I want to be Sailor Mars. I love fire." The girls spoke for a few more minutes, and the Sailor Warriors heard snatches of conversation from all over the room. In just a short while later, the head of the school walked in and called them all to order.

"Now, we will all have dinner and after you will be broken up into your classes. There will be five classes with five girls each so that you will each get individualized time with your teachers. Before we eat, I will introduce the current Sailor Warriors, who will all be teaching a class. Here, dressed in gold, is Mina, Sailor Venus. She will be teaching you Mythology. Next to her, in white, is Amy, Sailor Mercury. She is teaching Scientific Studies. Now we have Serenity, also in white, who is Sailor Moon. She will be instructing you in the History of the Sailor Warriors. Now in cream, we have Lita. She is Sailor Jupiter and will be teaching you all how to cook. And last we have Rei, in gold also. She is Sailor Mars and will be teaching you Religion. Now that you know all of the current Sailor Warriors, we can all eat. Enjoy"

Everyone had a good time that night, as they got to know one another better and meet others they hadn't met yet. As the head of the school said, after everyone had eaten all the girls were separated into the classes they would be in for the rest of their time at the school in the mountains. And then they were told that they would not be allowed off the mountain until they're training was done and the next Sailor Warriors chosen. The girls went to bed that night content and anxious for their life at the mountain school to start.

A/N: so what did you guys think? Did u like it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
